


Where did you come from, where did you go [Klance]

by That_awkwardanimephan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bodyswap, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Confessions, Confused Everyone, Confused Keith (Voltron), Confused Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/M, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderswap, How Do I Tag, Humans, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Outer Space, Pining Lance (Voltron), Voltron, druid magic, klance, only for a little bit, people travel from earth in the 2000s to the castle and voltron timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_awkwardanimephan/pseuds/That_awkwardanimephan
Summary: "Now, Lance had seen many, many, strange things, but this? This was the weirdest. Keith, Lances boyfriend, was clinging to Allura, and the both of them were claiming to be humans, from Earth, while two complete strangers were standing in the corner, hurriedly talking about something which, by the shooting glances they kept on sending at them, entailed the two before him."After a surprise body-swap between two of the Voltron paladins and two unsuspecting humans back on Earth, team Voltron begin to grow concerned that they will never return back to normal. Confessions will be made, stories will be shared, and of course, there'll be some Klance along the way.





	1. What the Quiznack!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So this was originally written for a school assignment where we had to write a fanfiction based off a novel, however we were given the option to include an other fandoms we wanted also, and I, of course, chose Voltron. I have decided to continue writing this story now, no matter how much of a crack fic it may turn out to be, and have changed it so that anyone without prior knowledge of the other novel this story was based of will still understand it. Some of the characters in this novel are based off of the novel 'The Protected' by Claire Zorn, a novel about a girl, Hannah, whose sister, Katie, died in a fatal accident, but plot twist, at her high school, Hannah was actually being bullied, namely by her sister and another girl called Amy, both of whom insisted that she was 'a lesbian' (rude). The book is all about Hannah remembering how Katie died and getting her life back together after her sisters death. Of course, this is with the help of her new friend, Josh, who also becomes a prominent character in the novel. The basic plot of the novel itself isn't really brought up in my story, however the characters are, which is why I have provided some insight to those who may need it. :)
> 
> A majority of the plot of this story belongs to me, however the rest goes to the wonderful creators of Voltron, and author Claire Zorn
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Lance and Keith’s relationship had become somewhat of a renowned topic across the universe.

Before they were ‘officially together’, Lance could often be found talking to the other paladins, Coran, or even the space mice about Keith, ranting about ‘that stupid mullet’, 'his beautiful purple eyes’ or ‘those hips’, and even ‘jokingly’ flirted with the horrifically oblivious boy every chance he got.

Keith, on the other hand, had tended to stay quiet about his emotions, preferring to instead internalise his feelings for Lance and blushing whenever the boy had the audacity to flirt with him, which was, unfortunately, a lot.

However, as obvious as it was to the rest of team Voltron, neither of the boys thought that their feelings could ever be reciprocated, and so kept their pining after each other a secret as best they could.

Their best was not very good.

It was a few Earth months after the two had started incessantly pining after each other that the truth was revealed.

_It was late in the morning, and most of the team were still, blessedly, asleep, while others (namely Keith) were in the training room. Hunk and Lance were in the kitchen, casually chatting about anything and everything, until the topic was brought to Keith._

_“Have you told him yet, Lance?” Hunk had asked, receiving a short shake of the head as a response. The boy sighed._

_“I know, I know.” Lance said, exasperated, “But I can’t, every time I think about it I chicken out. And besides, what am I supposed to do, go up to his stupidly mullet and look into those gorgeous eyes and just say, ‘oh hi Keith, I think I’m stupid in love – ”_

_The boy in question seemed to think that this was the perfect time to return from training, as he stumbled into the kitchen, eyes wide._

_“ - With you.”_

_That day, Lance had ran the fastest he had ever run in his life, but Keith, damn his Galra genetics, was faster, and soon caught up to him, effectively catching Lances wrist in a gentle embrace before calling his name._

_“What? I don’t want your pity Keith, forget any of that just happened” Lance had snapped at him, still struggling to get away until –_

_A pair of lips were on his own._

Turns out that, as horrible at romance as the two boys were, their feelings were, actually, reciprocated, and soon enough Lance and Keith had started dating. Telling the team had been easy, they did it over dinner. Of course, it was a casual affair, until Pidge started wildly waving her spoon around screaming ‘Klance is canon’ and something which sounded questionably like the word kick?

Soon enough, the whole galaxy knew, then the universe, and the relationship between the two, their going from rivals to lovers, even just them  _finding_  love in the time of war, had sent a beacon of hope across the galaxy.

\-----

Keeping all of that in mind, it was kind of unexpected when Lance woke up to Keith screaming next to him on the bed they were sharing.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” Lance had asked gently, attempting to cradle Keith in his arms, which, subsequently caused the boy to scream and project himself out of Lances arms and out of their room, where the boys footsteps could be heard, slowly fading away the farther he got. “Well that was unexpected,” Lance mused to himself. The boy had spent the past few months living as a paladin of Voltron, nothing was really _that_ surprising to him anymore.

 

Except, apparently, walking into the kitchen to see Keith, Allura, and two complete strangers, a girl and a boy, both of whom seemed to be around Lances age, standing in a circle, facing each other with hands out and confused expression on their faces. The four quickly separated when they noticed Lance, their quiet confusion turning into a loud bout of yelling at the presence of another person.

“Oh, hello Lonce," the unknown boy said, glancing at the Lance with recognition in his eyes, then quickly spying a look at the girl accompanying him, brow creased in a frown. 

_Hang on..._

At the mention of Lances name, the girl in question quickly whipped around, her dangerous glare and sharp gaze softening upon seeing him. "Lance," she said, stepping forward,  only to be pulled back by the other boy who  _seemed_ to be trying to have a silent conversation with her.  _Honestly_ , Lance thought. 

Then,  seemingly remembering the situation she was in, the girl grew serious. “Lance,  what's going on?" 

"I...." Lance stopped,  at a loss for words and so  _so_  confused because what was he  _supposed_ to say? He didn't  _know_  what was going on,  how was he supposed to?  But did he say that?  After all,  right in front of him were two completely unknown people, and he didn't know if they were just unlucky citizens who had put all of their hopes and freedom in the giant, metal arms of Voltron, or if they were some undercover Galra soldiers trying to sneak in undetected. 

Suspiciously, he looked at the other two 'paladins' in the room who clearly had even less of an idea as to what was happening,  then back to the girl who had asked him.  He settled for just telling the truth. "I'm sorry,  miss,  I don't know," he said,  then, putting on his signature flirty grin, he looked right at her, "However there is something I do know, how--"

"Lance!" The girl (how did she know why name anyway) said,  seemingly too exasperated for someone who had just gotten here, " _That_  won't be needed. Besides,  I've already fallen for you." 

By now,  Lance had admitted that he was thoroughly lost,  heck,  he was still trying to process that this  _random person_ from  _who-knows-where_  had just pretty much confessed their love for  _him,_ let alone everything else.

Lance looked up, shocked. " _What?!",_ he gasped, then, quickly and with waves of guilt and serious concern running through him as he glanced at 'Keith's,  he added, "Sorry,  I'm already taken."

"Good to know you're loyal, " the girl muttered, "But that  _really_  isn't necessary." She smirked at him. "However, if someone does not explain what the quiznack is going on here right now I’m going to yeet myself into the astral plane." She said, voice wobbling slightly in ill-hidden panic.

_Wait, what the hell, that sounded exactly like Keith._

The pieces slowly started fitting into the puzzle.

"Okay,  I'm done. Who are you?" Lance said, pointing an accusatory finger at the girl. 

Looking thoroughly  _done,_ the girl sighed and stepped considerably closer to Lance. “Its me, Keith.” She (well,  he?) stated, surprisingly confirming the suspicions which Lance thought were going to be  _very_ off.

“And, let me guess, this,” he gestured toward the boy standing next to ‘Keith’, “Is Allura?”

“Yes, actually,” the boy confirmed, further extending Lances confusion. “Keith and I both woke up here about 70 ticks ago when, well, Keith, ran into the room, the other human was already here.

"Right." Lance murmured, still confused and slightly suspicious.  "Wait, so… if you aren’t who you look like,” Lance said, gesturing at the two paladins in front of him, then pointing at the other two now huddled against the wall, “Then who are you?”

“How are we supposed to know!?” Keith and Alluras body buds said at the same time, voices altered with thick accents which sounded oddly Australian.

“Wait, Josh?” Keith asked, looking at Allura.

“Hannah?” Allura asked, then, after receiving a short nod “Hannah! What the hell happened, one minute we're at home and the next  _I’m a girl?_ ” The girl (?) asked.

“I don’t know Josh, but at least you’re here.” Keith - or, Hannah – said, voice seemingly even duller than usual.

Then the two leapt forwards, embracing each other in a hug which seemed to last an eternity, clinging to each other for dear life.

Now, Lance had seen many, many, _many_ , strange things, but this? This was the weirdest, even if Lance knew the truth behind the scene unfolding in front of him.

Keith, _Lances boyfriend_ , was clinging to Allura, and the both of them were claiming to be _humans_ , from  _Earth_ , while two other complete strangers, claiming to be and acting like Keith and Allura,  were casually standing around like one would in their own home.

Lance decided that he had reached beyond the point of understanding. The boy looked around, eyes landing on the real Keith for a minute more than usual,  then,  seeming to make a decision,  he stretched his hand towards the boy,  who clasped their hands together with nearly no hesitation. Lance sighed,  right now, lance thought, he just needed his boyfriend, girl or not.

“Wait, where are you going?” Allura asked, looking on a the two questionably. Lance looked back at Allura, quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

“I think its time to get the rest of the team.”


	2. Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a bit of a backstory to the characters Hannah and Josh and find out who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I took down the last chapter because I read over it and realised that it was not where I actually wanted it to go, but I have some free time today so I'll upload it probably sometimes in the next two days

_It had been two years after the death of Katie, Hannah’s only other sibling. Two years since the fatal accident which claimed her life._

_Two years since the bullying stopped._

_Josh had sat, smiling gently as she watched the girl  sitting next to him as the two watched the first sunset of the summer after a fun day at the beach._

_After a long, tiring year, the girl and her family had finally found time to grieve the loss of one of their loved one, and, after Hannah had remembered the fatal accident which took her sister from her hands, the questions circling about in everyone’s minds were finally answered._

_Now, after over a year of living in a dull, depressive state of no longer truly fitting in anymore, and of figuring out why she felt that way, what was missing, Hannah seemed to have, finally, healed. She had gained a set of great friends, more support from her teachers and family, and had finally found the confidence to stand up to the local bullies at her school, which soon caused the awkward glances and glares, and occasional punches and spit balls to stop. This was, of course, with some help from Josh, who, after moving to her school the year prior,  had helped her get back on her feet, and who, after asking her on a date for the 7th time, she had agreed to ‘go out’ with, thus proving that, unlike everyone in her life seemed to now believe due to the rumours which were spread across the town from when Hannah first started middle school, she was, in fact, not quite a lesbian._

_But some still had their problems to sort out, and this is where Amy had come into the story._

_After finding a way to vent her anger by bullying Hannah, Amy had been severely disappointed by the death of her sister, Katie, as this made Amy stop her bullying and taunts for fear of yet more punishment. It was only a very inconvenient twist of fate that Hannah had managed to steal her crush, Josh, too, practically prying him from Amy’s very hands the minute he laid eyes on her, somehow captivated by her even after all of the hard work Amy had put into making sure that Josh remained hers._

_Of course, this wasn’t true at all, however love could do bad things, especially in the hands of someone like Amy. It could turn a loving child into a childhood bully, hunting, always hunting for fresh meat to vent her rage upon. It could turn a girl like Amy into a power-hungry monster bent on revenge._  
_And worst of all was the fact that Amy was actually a witch, a powerful witch who had the power to change entire universes with a single drop of quintessence._

_Which was how Hannah and Josh had ended up in the Castle of Lions, transported almost 50 years into the future, in a place they didn’t know, didn’t recognise, and didn’t understand._

_And in bodies which weren’t their own._

 

_“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.” Josh had yelped the minute he'd opened his eyes to find himself on the cold ground of a large, heavily lit metal room, face shrouded by a sea of white hair and body constricted in… was that a dress?_

_“Allura…” He had heard an alien voice say. It was distant, older than his by a few years, that was for sure, and shrouded in a thick new Zealander accent._

_And belonging to an unknown face with a shock of orange hair._

_Josh screamed again, scooting away from the man as fast as he could, which wasn’t very fast considering he was in a dress! The man tried to approach him, obviously concerned for… whoever he apparently was, although seeming not understanding that Josh didn’t exactly know who, what or where he was, nor why._

_The boy tried to back up, but he quickly hit a metal wall, the bang reverberated off into the space of the massive building he now realised he was in, most of its ground area covered with tools and equipment. He tried to stand up, tried to run, but soon the power of the dress overtook even the finest of sports skills, and, after reaching what seemed to be an abandoned room, he stumbled to the ground in a heap, head hitting the ground with a loud thump and the world going black around him._

_\-----_

Now,  sitting in what seemed to be the dining hall of the huge castle ship he had been informed he had found himself in,  Josh found the...  _events_.... of the past 24 hours, of finding himself in outer space, in the future, and in a dress, catching up with him as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

At the very least he could say with full confidence now that he was  _very_ ready to be a boy again,  and,  of course,  he had a very interesting first date story to share with his friends once he got back. 

 

 _Well_ ,  if he got back....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading, be sure to leave a comment if you want to, I will try to update this maybe once a week but it really depends on my schoolwork and stuff!
> 
> \- That_awkwardanimephan


End file.
